


Anything You Want

by QueenieSeras



Category: Ninety-Nine Righteous Men (Webcomic)
Genre: Adam being sweet, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort, Emotional Baggage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, some VERY conflicted feelings, whoooo they finally fucked!, you know in the good way for real this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieSeras/pseuds/QueenieSeras
Summary: An incredibly self indulgent fic of porn with feelings that I've been thinking about since I read 99RM, which can be summarized with "I LIVED BITCH".Daniel takes Adam home with him after Caleb's exorcism.





	Anything You Want

**Author's Note:**

> I love these characters so much guys I couldn't help myself. The title seems cliche but sorry I couldn't think of anything else. Also this is unbetaed so sorry if I made any spelling/grammatical errors.

Maybe they'd started this too fast, maybe it wasn't the right time but when Daniel pressed close into Adams shoulder after they'd gotten Caleb to the hospital he stopped caring or maybe he thought he did. The car ride back to Daniels place has been silent, their fingers intertwined as Daniel staring resolutely out the window. Adam had walked him to his door leaning against the wall a good distance away having second thoughts, he was pushing it he could see the conflict in Daniels eyes as he fumbled with the key.

 

“Do you really want me to stay?” Adam breaking the silence after Daniel got his door open. Taking a breath Daniel closed his eyes.

 

“I.. I don’t want to be alone tonight. Please, stay?”

 

So much had happened, they were both exhausted from the exorcism and emotionally drained from how taxing the whole process had been. Adam reached out brushing the bangs from Daniels eyes and he surprisingly leaned into the touch. He swallowed hard as he stroked his fingers down his cheek, his heart ached seeing Daniel so keen to accept his touch, though an innocent one..

 

Absentmindedly he licked his lips, Daniels dark eyes flicked to his lips at the small movement and stayed there. Adams breath caught a little as Daniel leaned up to him, not all the way, letting Adam close the distance between them. It was soft and full of hesitation for the both of them. Adam still resting his hand on Daniels cheek cupped it a little more firmly now and pressed into the kiss more meaningfully, his other hand snaking around Daniels waist slowly. He still wasn't entirely sure about this, about how Daniel felt about this, them. Adam felt like he was having his first kiss again, of course he was experienced but things were different when it came to Daniel, they always were. Daniel made a small sound into the kiss, not quite a moan but something close and Adam could feel those thoughts getting quieter as he pulled him tighter to his chest.

 

Daniel made another sound this time with more urgency but now he was trying to pull away. Adam opened his eyes not remembering when he closed them to see Daniel pushing the door open with one hand and he noticed his other had a tight grip on the front of his shirt. That made him grin a bit, seeing how easily he could get so flustered over a kiss. They stumbled inside and Daniel barely had time to close it before he was pinned against it. Adam pressed flush against his chest as he initiated another kiss his tongue lightly prodding at Daniels lips, asking. And he let him, moan caught in his throat he opened his lips to him and clumsily kissed back his hands going up again to fist the front of his shit.

 

Adam feeling more confident slid a hand down from where it held the others shoulder and around Daniels lower back just above his belt line. He could feel Daniel squirming against him unintentionally grinding their hips together. Adam broke the kiss with a groan and he buried his head into the crook of Daniels neck starting to bite and suck a mark there. A choked sound was pulled from Daniel as his head jolted to the side giving him more access to the sensitive skin.

 

Adam glanced up to see Daniel eyes screwed shut, cheeks beet red and a hand clamped over his panting mouth. He looked so embarrassed by his reaction and knowing him.. he was probably mortified. The thought stirred something inside him that made him throb but that could be saved for another time, if he got one. He licked and soothed the angry purple and red mark he left relaxing his hold on the man. Adam shifted back up taking the hand Daniel had over his mouth away with a little protest and kissed it earning him a wide eyed look.

 

“Bed?” Adam prodded gently glancing over his shoulder to gesture to the rest of Daniels home.

 

He still looked a little hesitant, flustered and very aroused but hesitant. Daniel nodded slowly as if it took a moment for the word and the meaning it carried to process.

 

“Y-yeah.. second door on the right.”

 

Adam took his hand guiding them both back to the room. Daniel had his bottom lip caught between his teeth and his brows started to knit together as the got into the room. Maybe the reality of the situation was finally hitting him? Adam dropped his hand and stopped, his face turning from eagerness to concern.

 

“Daniel..” He began softly, “I want you, badly, I always have but please I'm- I'm not going to force you.” He could hear him swallow, Daniel fiddled with his hands shifting his gaze from the floor to Adam.

 

“I'm fine, I think. Just don't do anything- er too intense?”

 

‘You mean like fuck you?’ Adam thought flatly.

 

“ADAM!”

 

Whoops, guess he had said it out loud.

 

The blush on Daniels cheeks was back with a vengeance, even his ears tinted pink. Adam bit back the laugh he nearly let out. Good God he really fit the pious, sheltered priest trope perfectly didn’t he?

 

“What? Do you not want to have sex?”

 

“No I do!” Daniel nearly shouted, but quickly reining himself back in. “I think I do.. Just nothing…” He shifted awkwardly on his feet, now looking at anything other than Adam. “too.. _k-kinky._. I know what you like.” Daniel had choked out the word and Adam let his arms hang limply beside him. That was what all the fuss was about?

 

Adam rubbed his face with his hands muffling a soft chuckle. “God above.. I love you.” Daniel made an indignant squawk at the admission head snapping up to finally meet his eyes.

 

“What? I do, you're dramatic as hell and are probably going to put me in an early grave, but I love you.” Adam smiled putting himself in Daniels space once again while the man gaped at the sudden confession. He looped his arms around his waist and flashed a dubious grin before grabbing tightly and picking him up. Daniel kicked his legs a bit flailing in his arms and the next thing he knew he was on his back, on his bed with Adam leaning over him.

 

Adam gave him another smile then dipped down to work another mark on the other side of his neck. Daniel gasped back arching a bit, his fingers gripping the comforter. A hand slid up his shirt yanking it out from being tucked into his slacks, it ghosted over his chest and smoothed it’s way back down making him shiver. That same hand sank lower, running over the fabric on Daniels thigh and pulling back up getting so close to the tent in his pants then back down. Daniel bit back a whine, God was Adam going to make him  _beg_ _?_ He would wouldn’t he. He shouldn’t be doing any of this to begin with. He shouldn’t _want_ this, but he does. Guilt started to bubble up in his chest, second guessing once again the situation he invited. What if Monsignor Tiefer found out? Would he be so wracked with guilt that he would confess what they’d done? _Again._

 

The teasing hand finally cupped and palmed his erection through the cloth and all of those damning thoughts screeched to a halt. Adam was back to kissing on his neck, his thumb now playing with the band of Daniel’s pants as he softly whispered

 

“This alright?”

 

Daniel swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and nodded, he’d must have tensed up getting lost in his thoughts. He let out a small sigh and relaxed into Adams hand when he ran it through his hair, another tug at his pants and they began to be yanked down, Daniel kicked his legs to help shuffle them off. A moment passed before he realized that he was the only one with clothes removed. Feeling slightly bold his hands went to the hem of Adams shirt and started to tug it upwards, Adam had caught on fast because he practically ripped his shirt of.

 

Daniel averted his eyes a bit, it seemed there was no ending to his embarrassment over the whole situation. It made Adam smile though, as much as he’d love to have Daniel a begging, moaning mess under him, having him bashful but willing just seemed to suit him much more.

 

There was some rustling of cloth heard then a sudden cold slick sensation on his dick nearly made Daniel jump out of his skin. He hissed in surprise and looked down to see Adam wrapping a lube slicked hand around his length.

 

“A-Adam where did you even.. _did you have that in your pocket?”_ Daniel looked positively scandalized.

 

He grinned sheepishly and stroked up once pulling a tremor from Daniel. “I like to be prepared..”

 

Daniel groaned his head falling back against the pillow as the hand began to slowly stroke him.

 

“We’re going to have to talk about why on earth you had lube in your pocket- later, but we are going to talk about it.”

 

Adam could only snort as he kept an even pace, occasionally teasing the head with his thumb before sliding back down, his eyes never leaving Daniel's face, gauging his reaction. He tried not to show it but if he was being honest with himself even though he was thrilled to have Daniel allow him this, he was still scared. Daniel wasn’t the type to be forward enough to tell him exactly what he wants, so what if he took things to far or maybe missed a signal to stop? What if Daniel asks him to stop.. He would of course, but what would happen after? Was he really just digging his own grave with this knowing how conflicted Daniel probably feels about all this?

 

Still worried he attempted to push those thoughts aside when Daniel arched off the bed with a moan, this is what he should really be focused on… He tightened his grip and pumped a little faster, fascinated by how Daniels hips started to move with the rhythm of his hand. Then he let go, the sadistic side of him taking pleasure in watching Daniel whine at the lost of contact. He added more of the lube from the tiny tube he’d set aside and prodded a finger lower, carefully watching as Daniel realized what he had planned next. He tensed, but not enough to cause worry, as the finger slowly pushed in.

 

“Be.. be gentle.” Daniel whispered. He was probably still reeling that he’d agreed to this, initiated it even.

 

Adam shifted up and pressed a chaste soft kiss to his mouth. “Of course.”

 

“If you’re not I’ll.. I’ll smack the living day lights out of you, Adam.”

 

That earned a bark of a laugh from the man crowding over him.

 

“I’ll let you.” And with that he swooped back down kissing Daniel again still wearing a smirk.

 

Daniels brows came together a bit at the slight discomfort, he really didn’t remember too much from the last time they’d done this so this but he felt how slow Adam was going, neither of them wanted to rush this. It was odd, a muted burn but not bad. Adam placed a kiss on his temple as he slowly worked him open, adding a second finger stung a bit but the sensation was easier to ignore when Adam started peppering kisses along his neck again. A small breathy moan slipped out from Daniel as he began to adjust to Adams fingers. Adam shifted a bit changing the angle and thrust his fingers in once more and Daniel cried out suddenly slapping a hand over his mouth and his face burned in shame from the sound he’d made.

 

Adam smirked into the crook of his neck and pulled his fingers back again only to thrust them back making Daniel moan again and shake. He cooed comforts softly into Daniels ear as he set a smooth rhythm. Daniel was panting now, his back bowed a little more off the mattress his jaw slack as Adam stroked that sweet spot in him nearly every time he trusts in. Though Adam was starting to get uncomfortable, his erection still confined in is now _**very**_ tight slacks. He shifted his weight back to his knees while still working Daniel open to get his free hand to unbutton his pants. After getting the fly down Adam groaned as the pressure was alleviated and stroked himself through his underwear a little while keeping his gaze on the twitching man under him.

 

Having been so focused on the new pleasure Adam was giving him he nearly missed the fact that he was now stroking himself. A mix of embarrassment and excitement churned in his gut, Daniel was only slightly horrified that this only seemed to add to his arousal. Adam didn’t stop him though, just settled back down over him, fingers keeping that steady rhythm. The lack of constriction from his pants was enough for now, he just wanted to make Daniel cum more than anything. He hadn’t expected him to get this far or even see Daniel this into it, even if he was bashful.

 

“It’s alright, keep it up, this might be a little easier for you if you’re more relaxed.” Adam kissed a line from his cheek down to his collar bone as he watched Daniels hips start to buck a little more erratically. Daniel felt like he was starting to melt from the pleasure, nearly all of the discomfort had dissipated and he was left with nothing but that growing wave of bliss that was quickly bringing him close to the edge. His breath hitched and he made a kneeing sound right into Adams ear that went straight to the mans dick. Adam just kept peppering kisses over his neck, nipping at the skin lightly earning soft gasps as he did.

 

“That’s it, cum for me. Let go Danny.” Adam groaned out before taking Daniels ear lobe in his teeth.

 

Daniel came undone, his whole body trembled and his jaw dropped open in a silent scream as his orgasm wracked through him. Adam pulled back just enough to watch Daniel loose himself in the moment, he was stunning. Eyes now a little unfocused and half closed, panting through parted lips with a blush that goes all the way down his chest. He leaned over pressing his lips against his as he slowly withdrew his slick fingers, relishing in the moan Daniel made into the kiss. One hand moved to grip Adams shoulder limply but enough to pull him closer deepening the kiss. Relaxed Daniel was much more honest with himself, Adam thought as he wrapped his arms around him. Eventually Adam untangled himself from Daniel after a very self indulgent and languid kiss.

 

“Hey.. you still up for this?” He prodded.

 

Daniel nodded slowly, sitting up as Adam guided him into a new position. Adam had him turn over, and he realized that he couldn’t quite tell if facing Adam would make this easier or not. He wouldn’t have to worry about Adam seeing his shameful expressions and could muffle his voice into the pillow, but with his back to him this also meant that he couldn’t quite see what Adam was doing. He trusted Adam of course, he wouldn’t have let him in through the front door if he didn’t but… There was still that nagging nervous prick digging at his gut. He did want this didn’t he? Adam hadn’t pushed this, he’d even stopped at nearly every chance he got to make sure he was ok with this whole thing even though Daniel knew that Adam was more than eager. Under all his guilt of sin, he did still want this, heh some holy man he was.

 

A deep moan from Adam behind him helped bring him back to the now, he wouldn’t say but Adams voice _did things_ to him. Some part of him was still very mortified about this but another side of him that was slowly getting louder had a bit of thrill in knowing that _he’d_ done that to Adam, _he’d_ been the reason for him to be as worked up as he was.

 

Adam was busy stroking himself rather slowly, enjoying the view he honestly never thought he’d get to see again as he coated his length in the remainder of the lube. He had a passing thought of maybe this position might not be the best. This position would probably be the easiest for Daniel to take him but he also couldn’t see Daniels face making gauging his reaction a little harder.

 

“Let me know if it’s too much ok?”

 

“I will..” Daniel rasped out. God, his voice still sounded a bit wrecked from before.

 

Adam bit his lip and took a hold of Daniels hip as he started to ease in as slow as he could. Daniel made a rather pathetic sound under him and it put Adam a little more on edge. He knew it would be more of a stretch than his fingers but he’d taken extra care in prepping him and used copious amounts of lube. The strained sound Daniel made had started to turn into a low grown as Adam bottomed out. Christ, Daniel was tight. Adam dug his fingers into his hips bowing his head down to press his forehead against the back of Daniels neck. He went to rock his hips back but Daniel tensed under him, an already quiet whine muffled by the pillow he was currently biting into hit his ears.

 

_"A-Adam, wait-”_

 

Adam froze above him, ridged and eyes wide as he stared down at Daniel who’s expression was tainted with pain. _‘God no, had he hurt him again? Missed something? Not heard him?’_ The first spikes of dread formed in his chest.

 

“I’m sorry, I’ll stop.”

 

His voice must have come out much more solemn than intended because Daniel opened one of his eyes and shot his hand back to hold the one Adam had on his hip. Adam stared back at him a little surprised.

 

“No.. just, it’s… uh- I just have to adjust a bit more.” Daniel gripped firmly at Adams hand keeping him in place.

 

Slowly Adam relaxed but remained still and waited, his gaze didn’t leave Daniel for a second. It was a tense moment for the both of them but Adam was willing to wait as long as it took for Daniel to get comfortable. It was about the time that Daniel had gotten about as _adjusted_ as he could when he realized that he really was in total control of the situation. Adam of course had the air about him earlier of taking charge and content in teasing Daniel to be redder than a beet, but now? Adam above him but fully attentive and completely at his mercy. Daniel could stop this at anytime, for any reason and Adam would respect it. A foreign warmth fluttered in his chest at the new development of their relationship, a warmth that he’d gotten the slightest taste of earlier when Adam had told him that he loved him.

 

Feeling suddenly emboldened he rocked his hips back to meet Adams the action making him suck in a sharp breath and grip tighter to his hip. That now familiar dull stroke of pleasure returned as well and Daniel rocked back experimentally again but this time Adam was a bit more prepared for it. Adam moaned low and deep in his chest and gave a small thrust and now with was Daniels turn to moan. Thankfully he was right about the plus of the pillow stifling his sounds, he wasn’t quite ready to be as vocal as this was making him.

 

Adam stroked his other hand down Daniels back as he thrust his hips thoroughly enjoying the way his back subtly arched under his touch. The hand that Daniel was using to hold onto Adam fell away to grip the sheets under him, Adam began to start slowly pumping into him and _‘Of course he was good at this’_ Daniel thought. Daniel jumped a bit when he felt Adam reach under him and stroke his already hard again dick. Adam swore and ground his hips slow and hard into Daniel pressing his whole weight down into him as he felt Daniel tighten up around him. A part of him was glad that Daniel made him wait those extra few minutes because he’s pretty sure he would have already cum if he hadn’t. He kept that pace of long firm rolling thrusts, punctuated by a moan from Daniel every time, moans that quickly sounded like they were becoming more breathy. Needy.

 

Daniel hips twitched, every time Adam thrust it made his dick thrust into his hand and it was driving him mad, making his head swim in the pleasure Adam was more than happy to dole out. Adam gave a test of a harder thrust and Daniels voice pitched moaning out his name into the pillow. His next thrust faltered at that, if only that man knew what exactly he does to him.. Adam brought his head low to Daniels ear and moaned.

 

 _"Daniel.. Please_ ngh- say my name again?”

 

He gasped out a moan, Adams voice sending a wave of pleasure spiderwebbing up his spine. Daniel indulged him and moaned his name again this time it wasn’t smothered by the pillow, he cold feel Adam shudder over him. His thrusts picked up and set a harder pace and Daniels mind stated to go blank. Sweet sounds tumbled from his lips as he became less aware to keep them to himself and it only encouraged Adam further.

 

 _“Adam_.. p-please I can’t- _ah!”_ Daniels voice caught in his throat and rose sharply in pitch, Adam had shifted his angle just ever so slightly and was now hitting that spot inside him just right. He got out another half choked moan before his vision went white, the intensity of it completely catching him off guard. He practically sobbed as he came as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over him and from the sounds above him Adam wasn’t far behind. Adam shuddered hands now gripping the sheets firmly to avoid covering Daniels hips in bruises while his hips jolted forward chasing his own pleasure and soon he’d found it. With a last hard thrust Adam came with God and Daniel on his lips like a prayer. Adam gave a low moan as he pulled out, sounding just as wrecked as Daniel did as he laid down beside him.

 

They rested like that for a few more moments just staring at each other basking in the blissful afterglow before Adam finally pulled Daniel in close to his chest pressing a kiss to his forehead. Daniel leaned into it and threw an arm over Adams waist. Several more minutes of silence passed and Adam was the first to break it.

 

“We should probably get cleaned up.” He hummed out.

 

“Yea… but lets just lay here for a bit longer ok?” Daniel snuggled closer pressing himself almost completely flush against the other.

 

Adam closed his eyes and rested is head on top of Daniels and hugged him tighter to his chest.

 

“Anything you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> You KNOW Adam would have used a condom but *insert Catholic joke here*
> 
> THANKS FOR READING! I hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated ^^


End file.
